Cami y los agentes
by mew nekochan
Summary: una interesante historia sobre una joven que le secuestraron a sus padres por su dinero y se ve involucrada en el problema y eso provoca que se convierta en agente para salvar a sus padres
1. el secuestro

**Cami y los agentes**

 **Mew nekochan: mw Ambas: 2 Anita 5867: a**

 **2: hola queridos lectores**

 **Mw: aquí les traemos un nuevo fict, espero que les guste y que lo comenten con otras personas y si tienen inquietudes no duden en preguntar y dar su opinión, gracias.**

 **A: en este caso es una historia creada por 2 personas, Anita 5867 y Mew nekochan.**

 **Mw: esta historia va a estar completa en mi perfil pero si quieren leer buenas historias les recomiendo las de Anita 5867 y algunas de las mías, les recuerdo soy Mew nekochan, espero que disfruten la historia.**

 **Prologo**

Una niña llamada Andrea Camila conocida como cami le sucede una tragedia desde los 6 años, sus padres fueron secuestrados por su dinero y a los 18 se ve obligada a convertirse en agente para salvar la vida de sus padres, al descubrir el oscuro secreto de su supuesta tía se ve amenazada a muerte al igual que a sus amigos, esta historia está llena de aventuras y sucesos que debe atravesar cami junto la compañía de sus amigos.

 **Capitulo 1: el secuestro**

En una noche oscura y tormentosa una niña de 6 años llamada Andrea Camila le encantaba que sus padres le relataran un cuento antes de irse a dormir, pero una de aquellas noches se extraño porque sus padres no habían llegado a la casa, entonces cami que era el apodo puesto por sus amigas y por sus padres se levanto y se acerco a la sala esperándolos en un mueble hasta que se quedo dormida , la niña se despierta al día siguiente para ir al colegio y saludar a sus dos amigos, Diana y Erik, los cuales conoció a los 5 años el primer día de clases, aquella vez que se le cayeron los libros y ellos le ayudaron a recogerlos, al llegar a clase se encontró con una señora misteriosa que decía ser su tía. Ella se acerco a cami diciendo

Disculpe señorita usted conoce a Andrea Camila Gómez Sanromán-

Si la conozco, soy yo-

Yo soy tu tía y te voy a cuidar porque tus padres hicieron un viaje de negocios-

Haaa con razón no llegaron a noche-

Disculpe que dijo-

Nada-

Después de la jornada de escuela cami fue llevada a su casa en ruta y en ese lugar se encontró con su supuesta tía la cual nunca había conocido.

11 años después: cami esta próxima de cumplir los 18

Pop cami

Estoy contando los días para que mis padres se presenten a mi cumple, porque se han perdido 11 años de mi vida y la única que estuvo junto a mi todos estos años fue mi tía la cual no sabía que existía hasta después de que se fueron mis padres. Durante estos años he madurado junto a mis amigos Erik y Diana, ellos me han apoyado cuando más los necesitaba en especial cuando sentía que mi tía no me quería y solo me utilizaba en la ausencia de mis padres, de todo corazón el extraño mucho.

 **2: Hasta aquí el primer capítulo esperamos que haya sido de su interés, el próximo capítulo va a estar más interesante y muy pronto será subido.**

 **Mw: espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final de la historia me voy a esforzar y pondré mucha creatividad.**

 **A: cada capítulo no tendrá una fecha exacta pero lo subiremos cuando podamos, no se les olvide pasar por mi perfil.**

 **¿Qué pasara en el cumpleaños de cami? ¿Qué sorpresa se llevara la tía? ¿Qué pasara con cami al enterarse? ¿Los amigos estarán involucrados? ¿Cami encontrara a sus padres?**

 **Todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo**

 **2: nos leemos pronto**

 **Mw: mew nekochan les desea una pronta lectura**

 **Capitulo2: la sorpresa de cumpleaños**


	2. la sorpresa de cumpleaños

**Mew nekochan: mw Ambas: 2 Anita 5867: a**

 **2: aquí les traemos el segundo cap, donde la cosa se pone interesante**

 **A: este es un capitulo en el que pasan muchas cosas seguidas.**

 **Mw: fue difícil acordar los horarios para hacer la historia pero lo logramos, espero que les guste, y sin más les dejo leer este fabuloso cap.**

 **Capitulo 2: la sorpresa de cumpleaños**

Pov cami

Falta tan solo 1 día para cumplir los 18 años, que alegría pero lo mala es que mi tía no me lo celebrara porque esta de muy mal humor, estos días gracias a que en su trabajo de empresaria no le han pagado.

Fin pov

Cami estaba muy feliz porque al cumplir los 18 podría irse de la casa y dejar a su tía, para vivir la buena vida como toda una adulta.

Diana y Erik le preparaban una fiesta sorpresa a cami, todo se realizaría en la casa de Diana, al finalizar los preparativos sus amigos decidieron ir a buscarla para hablar con ella sobre que aria con su tía. Cami estaba preocupada porque su tía cada vez se demostraba más enojada, les dijo a sus amigos que no sabría si podría salir con ellos en su cumpleaños para hablar sobre su nueva vida en la casa de su amiga, ellos tenían planeado comprar una casa para que pudieran vivir los tres ya que todos serian mayores de edad.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sin siquiera acordarse de su cumpleaños, se preparo como siempre para la escuela, sin la compañía de su tía que siempre se encontraba trabajando a estas horas, al llegar a la escuela, caminando por los pasillos llegando al salón de clases, al abrir la puerta todos sus compañeros le empezaron a cantar el cumpleaños, ella quedo sorprendida por lo que no se acordaba de que estaba cumpliendo los 18 y de que ya faltaba poco para graduarse y convertirse en una universitaria, al finalizar la canción sus mejores amigos se acercaron para felicitarla, y luego empezaron las clases, era época de los exámenes finales, pues estaba a punto de acabarse el año escolar, pero cami siempre estaba lista para ellos, al terminar los exámenes surge una llamada de su tía diciendo que tiene que hablar con ella, cami emocionada creyendo que la va a felicitar, espera a que termine la jornada de clases para regresar a su casa. Cuando regresa, su tía la invita a sentarse para conversar sobre sus padres.

Pov cami

Estoy bastante desilusionada porque pensaba que me felicitaría por mi cumpleaños pero ni siquiera se acordó por otro lado, estoy ansiosa y al mismo tiempo preocupado por lo que me va a decir sobre mis padres. Apenas me senté mi tía se sentó en un sillón enfrente a mí y empezó a hablar.

Camila lo siguiente que te diré es algo duro pero es la verdad sobre tus padres y sobre lo que paso hace 12 años ya que hoy estas cumpliendo años-

Al parecer si se acordó de mi cumpleaños pero a que se referirá con la verdad, esto me causa intriga y preocupación, siento un vacio en mi estomago y algo de miedo, un miedo intenso.

Hace 12 años, lo que sucedió es que tus padres están secuestrados y no están en un viaje de negocios, y realmente yo no soy tu tía, y me han pagado por muchos años para mentirte y esconderte la verdad- dijo ella

Esa verdad me llego como una puñalada por la espalda, no sabía que pensar y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados, no puedo creer que dure 12 años pensando que mis padres volverían algún día y mucho menos de que esa señora que solamente es una extraña era mi tía aunque lo de que ella no era mi tía era mucho mas creíble que lo de mis padres. No sabía cómo reaccionar frente a ella solo quería llorar, pero tenía que enfrentar la situación con madures, así que me trague las lágrimas y le dije:

¿Por qué me lo cuentas hasta ahora?, ¿Por qué me manipulaste de esa forma y hiciste que trabajara para ti creyendo que eras mi tía? –

La verdad no planeaba decírtelo, pero en algún momento tendrías que saberlo y además no me han pagado por mi trabajo-

Con que eso fue lo que te hizo revelármelo después de años, te lo tenias bien guardado y te serraban la boca con dinero, de cualquier forma yo no vuelvo a esta casa-

Subí a mi cuarto empaque mis cosas y de ahí me fui tan rápido como pude, con lágrimas en mis ojos me encontraba en la calle, no sabía qué hacer o en quien confiar, ni siquiera en mis amigos, ellos serian parte de esta farsa, extraño a mis padres y me pregunto donde se encontraran.

Fin pov

Cami se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, Erik y Diana se encontraban caminando por la calle buscando el regalo perfecto hasta que se encuentran con cami y notan sus lágrimas así que se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron:

¿Qué te sucede?

Nada tan solo pelee con mi tía

Cami por lo confundida empezó a mentirles a sus amigos diciendo que se escapo de la casa.

Diana la invito a quedarse en su casa, cami lo pensó muy bien, pero acepto la invitación porque ya que no tenía otro lugar donde quedarse y para que sus amigos no sospecharan de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los 3 amigos se dirigieron a la casa de su amiga y empezaron a hablar un rato, la fiesta fue cancelado, cerca de la noche alguien toco el timbre y cami se levanto a atender a la puerta, al abrirla se fijo que era su "tía", y les aviso a sus amigos que iba a salir. Ya fuera de la casa le pregunto a su "tía":

¿qué haces aquí?

Me encuentro aquí porque los que secuestraron a tus padres me buscan

Y crees que te vas a esconder aquí

De repente una persona agarra a su "tía" por la espalda y cami empieza a correr, y una persona desde unos arbustos la agarra y le tapa la boca, los que atraparon a su "tía" la subieron a un auto y se fueron, luego de que se fueran la persona quito la mano de su boca y le dijo:

Mucho gusto Camila vengo de la agencia a.c.a y vengo a reclutarte para agente-

 **2: hasta aquí llega el capitulo los dejamos en suspenso**

 **Mw: espero que les allá gustado más que el anterior, por favor dejen sus comentarios.**

 **A: no se les olvide pasar por mi perfil y leer mi historia**

 **¿Qué pasara con la supuesta tía? ¿Abra algún muerto? ¿Cami les dirá la verdad a sus amigos? ¿Cami descubrirá más secretos?**

 **Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo**

 **2: nos leemos pronto**

 **Mw: mew nekochan les desea una pronta lectura bye**

 **Capitulo 3: la agencia y la nueva misión**


	3. la agencia y la nueva mision

**Mew nekochan: mw Ambas: 2 Anita 5867: a**

 **A: aquí el nuevo capítulo de cami y los agentes**

 **Mw: gracias por los comentarios en especial al de atenea.**

 **2: que empiece el capitulo**

 **Capitulo 3: la agencia y la nueva misión**

La agente se llevo a cami a la agencia para que la conociera y a su nuevo compañero de misión, el cual se llamaba Daniel pero de cariño le decían Danny, aunque no se sabía si el seria su compañero por lo que cami aun no había aceptado.

Este va a ser tu compañero de misiones pero si aceptas

Hola, con que tu eres la nueva

No, todavía no he aceptado

Si lo sé, pero estoy seguro que aceptaras

Pov cami

Al llegar me mostraron la agencia, era muy grande, y tenía dispositivos avanzados, y complejos pero fáciles de manejar, luego me enseñaron a mi compañero de misiones el cual será si lo acepto, el era muy guapo, era alto, de pelos rubios, tenia ojos claros de un color azul, se notaba que venía de una familia con porte, pero él era algo frio y distante, no sé porque pero sentí nervios cuando él me hablo, pero actué con naturalidad, el realmente me parece muy misterioso como si tuviera un pasado oscuro, pero dejando esto de lado creo me estaba empezando a gustar, yo nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, y por esta razón creo que simplemente es un capricho un enamoramiento falso y de a momentos, en fin, no sé si aceptar, no sé qué hacer, aun estoy confundida por lo de mi supuesta tía y lo de mis padres y tan solo con pensar en eso se me parte el corazón en migajas. Poco a poco mis ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas y la verdad me apenaba llorar en frente de Daniel, ni siquiera lo conozco, así que me las trague y me aguante hasta que me llamaron por un sito fono para hablar sobre algo.

Fin pov

Me acerque al lugar al cual me citaban para hablar sobre aquel misterioso tema.

Pop Danny

Yo me encontraba hablando con mis superiores sobre que tendría una nueva compañera, la verdad la idea no me gusto mucho, pues yo trabajo solo soy como el lobo solitario en la manada, pero cuando la vi entrar, me cautivo, era muy bella, su sonrisa me llegaba al corazón, realmente me empezó a gustar, tanto que no sabía que decirle, y simplemente me relaje, calme los nervios y hable. Ella me respondió gentilmente con una elegancia y una belleza, cuando la llamaron decidí acompañarla porque yo ya sabía de aquel tema de conversación.

Fin pov

Cami y Danny al llegar les pidieron que tomaran asiento para hablar sobre la decisión de cami. Ella no sabía qué hacer, simplemente analizo la situación y se dijo a si misma que ella hará todo lo que sea necesario para salvar a sus padres, sin importar que le pasara a ella.

No tienen que decir más, ya tome una decisión y….. acepto

Enserio, entonces seremos compañeros, de ahora en adelante

Bueno sin más que decir, ya tenemos tu nueva misión

Cual?

Vamos a analizar tus habilidades y debilidades, en lo que no puedas Danny te ayudara, y te enseñara para que estés lista para la verdadera misión

Cami se encontraba emocionada y con mucha alegría, por lo que sentiría la verdadera experiencia de ser una espía y por otro lado porque su compañero seria Danny. El también se sentía emocionado pero no lo demostraba y cami tenía muchas dudas sobre él, su comportamiento y lo que podría estar escondiendo, cami se encontró con su superior y la duda seguía en ella así que le pregunto, y él le respondió sutilmente, diciéndole que él se conforma de esa manera por un terrible suceso en su pasado lo cual lo atrajo a la agencia, ella quería saber que era lo sucedido pero por decencia decidió guardarse su curiosidad.

Al comenzar la primera misión se descubrió que cami era muy hábil, inteligente, sabia actuar, defenderse, pero no pelear como tal, esa era su primera debilidad, la otra era que no sabía disimular sus sentimientos, sean de miedo, alegría, confusión, etc, y eso le podía costar una misión, así que Danny empezó el entrenamiento.

 **2: bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo esperamos que sea de su agrado**

 **Mw: dejen sus opiniones y no olviden seguir leyendo la historia, posdata, se han presentado muchas tareas y por eso tardamos en subir el cap.**

 **A: gracias por seguir leyendo no se les olvide pasar por mi perfil**

 **¿Cuál será el misterioso pasado de Danny? ¿Qué pasara entre ellos? ¿Cami lograra fortalecer sus debilidades? ¿Qué hay de los amigos de cami? ¿Cami comentara su historia con Danny?**

 **Todo esto y mucho mas el próximo capitulo**

 **Mw: gracias por los comentarios y los que han leído la historia**

 **A: aquí los dejamos, nos leemos pronto**

 **Mw: mew nekochan les desea una pronta lectura bye**

 **Capitulo 4: conociendo a mi compañero**


	4. conociendo a mi compañero

**Mew nekochan: mw Ambas: 2 Anita 5867: a**

 **2: nuevo cap., perdón por no actualizar la historia últimamente nos encontramos muy ocupadas, todo gracias a los estudios, y a muchos libros los cuales son muy interesante que hemos estado leyendo. Pero al fin ha llegado la hora de poner interesante la historia.**

 **Mw: espero que después de tanto tiempo aun se encuentren interesados en la historia, porque traigo mucha imaginación gracias a los libros que he estado leyendo, he traído vocabulario como gilipollas, el cual es muy útil para aquellas personas que nos caen mal.**

 **A: para los que están leyendo mi historia "diario de una lombriz" se informo que Cami y los agentes seria continuado y lo prometido es deuda.**

 **2: sin más los dejo con el cap.**

 **Capitulo 4: conociendo a mi compañero**

Pov Cami

En un principio todo me pareció extraño ya que me llevo al bosque y yo espera entrenar en una planta en la misma agencia, pero eso era lo de menos, Danny me dijo que empezaríamos con un entrenamiento básico de lo que yo ya sé, defenderse, porque practicaríamos pelear y para ello se necesita defenderse así que empezamos con algo muy simple, el me atacaba y yo tenía que esquivar sus golpes, lo cual me parecía muy para principiantes, y yo ya quería entrar a la acción, al finalizar aquel pequeño entrenamiento el saco 2 espadas de esgrima, lo cual me altero por lo que yo era la peor en esgrima, y él me aria papilla.

Preocupada

No, para nada, simplemente me enfrentare con un experto que me destruirá por completo

Por esa razón te encentras aquí entrenando, te vi en las pruebas y créeme eres muy mala pelando

En ese momento lo mire con cara de pocos amigos, y el sonrió, burlándose de mí.

Por la expresión que tienes, veo que mi comentario te afecto mucho, y por cierto también debes entrenar mucho al respecto de tus sentimientos, porque sinceramente tu cara lo dice todo eres como un libro abierto

Claro que no cuando me lo propongo se ocultar lo que siento, por si no te diste cuenta casi lloro enfrente tuyo pero no lo hice, y oculte lo que sentía

En el instante que lo dije me arrepentí enseguida, y me puse roja como un tomate, y claro el lo noto, porque se echo a reír, lo cual me enfado.

¿por qué te ríes?

Porque aparte de no saber ocultar lo que sientes, también lo comentas, vaya que tenemos que trabajar mucho contigo, deberían pagarme por cada hora que te dedique

Pues porque no simplemente pides que te cambien de pareja y así todos contentos

No, porque estoy encargado de ti y no puedo cuestionar ni cambiar, las ordenes de mis superiores

Pero hablando se arregla todo

No lo entenderías eres nueva y aun tienes que aprender, mas bien, sigamos con el entrenamiento

Como digas

Duramos horas entrenando, y practicando esgrima, y ya me empezaba a gustar porque podía desquitarme de todo lo que estaba pasando, prácticamente me libraba de un dolor, y me desquitaba con Danny, pero sin embargo el siempre me ganaba, solo me faltaba practica para hacerlo morder polvo, y en esos momentos eso era lo que más deseaba. Luego de otros minutos de práctica nos hidratamos y decidimos descansar.

Una pregunta

Dime

¿Hace cuanto llevas trabajando en la agencia?

No hace mucho llevo trabajando aquí, antes trabajaba en otra agencia, lo cual me daba experiencia, y por eso pude entrar aquí

Si se necesitan tantas habilidades para entrar ¿cómo es que yo lo logre solo por el simple hecho de perder a mis padres?

Realmente, no lo sé, solo sé que ellos te llevan espiando por años y creen que eres lo que están buscando, pero no comentan mucho del tema con migo

Espera un momento ¿a qué te refieres con que me han estado espiando por años?

Lo que pasa es que tu bienes de una familia de mucho dinero, y prestigio, y nuestro deber es proteger a los ciudadanos que se encuentren en peligro

Pero ¿Por qué permitieron que mis padres fueran secuestrados, si se suponen que nos estaban protegiendo?

Lo siento pero eso no te lo puedo decir, es algo que tenemos rotundamente prohibido revelar

Eso significa que tu sabes porque

Sí, pero entiéndeme, ese no es mi asunto y no puedo hacer nada al respecto

Sabes al hablar de tu pasado no te siento seguro de lo que dices, sinceramente me confundes

Yo... nooo, seguro estas imaginando, creo que debes descansar

Bueno de todas formas tengo que ir al entrenamiento de mis sentimientos

Sí, pero luego debes volver para el último entrenamiento del día

No te preocupes en 20 minutos estaré justo aquí, ¿vendrás conmigo?

Ve tu luego te alcanzo, tengo que recoger las cosas

Bueno, nos vemos allá

Ok

Luego me marche y fui directo al siguiente entrenamiento, el cual si era en la agencia, en un centro tecnológico, este tenía tecnología avanzada pero supongo que esto es lo que sucede cuando eres agente.

Fin pov

Pov Danny

Cuando ella me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre mi pasado me puse nervioso, tenía que ocultarle algunas cosas, no le podía contar lo que paso conmigo después de enterarme lo de sus padres.

Cuando ella se fue, me quede recogiendo los instrumentos de entrenamiento, los coloque de nuevo en la bolsa, y dure como 10 minutos organizando todo, luego me fui caminado hasta la agencia pero en el camino me encontré, a un amigo de la antigua agencia el cual aun trabajaba hay.

Ahora con que te la pasas, entrenando chicas

¿nos estabas espiando?

No, solo caminaba por ahí y los vi, acepto que aquella chica es muy bella, y se nota que te gusta la muchacha

No, no me gusta, simplemente es trabajo y ya

Pero es la única chica que has tratado con cariño, y a la que no has rechazado

Con ella es diferente, tengo que entrenarla y eso implica hablar

Sí, pero el problema no es que le hables sino que es como le hablas y la tratas

¿Cómo va todo por allá?

Lo que ellos hacen, no me gusta para nada, pero tengo que hacerlo per el bien de mi novia, la cual está totalmente entregada a la agencia, ya no parece la misma, a cambiado, pareciera como si ellos le lavaran el cerebro

Siento mucho lo de tu novia

Si, en fin aquella chica con la que estabas, ¿es hija de los nuevos secuestrados?

Si

Yo de ti me mantenía lejos de ella porque eso podría provocar que ella se enterara de tu pasado, y supongo que no quieres que pase eso, a parte se nota que ella te trae loco

Deja de decir tonterías, más bien hablemos de otra cosa

Duramos un largo rato hablando, hasta que Cami llego, mi amigo se despidió y se fue, y por lo que veía a Cami no le sirvió de mucho el entrenamiento que acababa de tener porque su cara expresaba confusión.

No llegaste a mi entrenamiento

Lo siento es que me encontré a un viejo amigo y nos quedamos hablando

De todas formas me da igual si vas o no, solo eres mi compañero y no tienes que andar tras de mí como si yo fuera un perro y tu mi amo

Vaya que si querías que estuviera presente

Ella se sonrojo y con enojo me dijo

Tú no sabes, ni conoces lo que pienso y siento así que mas bien no hables ni digas tonterías porque seriamente me estas provocando, y esto no terminara bien

¿Qué hiciste?

Me metieron en un simulador en el cual apareció un señor con una pistola apuntándome

Me imagino la cara que pusiste, debí estar hay

Qué bueno que no fuiste, porque a donde te hubieras reído te hubieras ganado una patada de mi parte

Vaya que un comentario te afecta mucho

Sabes comencemos el entrenamiento que ya me estoy empezando a enfadar, definitivamente no vale la pena hablar contigo

Aja…

Fin pov

Pov Cami

El entrenamiento consistía golpear algunos árboles, lo cual me permitía liberar toda esa ira por la conversación con Danny, definitivamente lo que tiene de lindo, lo tiene de arrogante.

 **2: bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo espero que les allá gustado**

 **Mw: no olviden comentar, y presento mis disculpas por la demora**

 **¿Qué estará ocultando Danny? ¿Por qué la agencia no protegió a los padres de Cami? ¿Quién en ese amigo que tiene Danny? ¿En qué agencia trabajo Danny?**

 **Todo esto y mucho mas el próximo capitulo**

 **Mw: gracias a las personas que han comentado, sigan así**

 **A: aquí los dejamos nos leemos pronto**

 **Mw: mew nekochan les desea una pronta lectura bye**

 **Capitulo 5: mi primera misión con Danny**


	5. mi primera misión con Danny

**Mew nekochan: mw Ambas: 2 Anita 5867: a**

 **2: hola a todos aquí el nuevo cap.**

 **Mw: presento mis disculpas por la demora, se que nos encontramos en vacaciones pero es que salí de viaje y no había wifi para hablar con mi compañera y acordar lo del fict, pero lo bueno es que el capitulo ya está aquí, espero que les guste.**

 **A: todo fue culpa de ella pero no importa aquí está el nuevo cap.**

 **Mw: la verdad por parte es culpa de las 2, ella también es culpable por ser ella.**

 **2: bueno en fin aquí les dejamos el cap que lo disfruten.**

 **Capitulo 5: mi primera misión con Danny**

Terminamos el entrenamiento y quede hecha un desastre, y Danny quedo intacto, pero creo que eso es parte de su profesionalismo, y lo peor de todo es que lo presume, como si en realidad eso me importara.

-al parecer, no pudiste con migo, soy encantador y más fuerte que tu, creo que jamás me superaras por más que entrenes.

-ya veras, un día de estos serás papilla y la que lo presumirá seré yo

-bueno pues ojala que cuando me ganes no termines con ese aspecto, porque te ves muy atractiva

-mejor cállate y llévame a casa de mis amigos

-¿por que ellos no te recogen?

-pues,…es que….Ellos no saben nada

-vaya, con que ocultándoles la verdad a tus amigos

-tú solo sigue caminando y encuentra tu carro de un buena vez, eso a ti no te importa, mis amigos son míos y yo controlo mi vida a mi antojo.

El freno de repente y me miro con los ojos llenos de tristeza y creo que era por lo que me había pasado a mí, el me tenia lastima y eso me ponía los pelos de punta, y la verdad no quería que sintieran lastima por mí, nunca me gusto, cuando era pequeña me fracture un brazo y mis compañeros me compadecían con su lastima, me hacían sentir débil, como si fuera una niña indefensa, y la verdad no, no soy indefensa, yo soy más fuerte de lo que ellos creen.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- interrogue- como si me tuvieras lastima, como si te compadecieras de lo que me pasa

-la verdad no lo sé, simplemente cuando te veo hablando sobre tus amigos, siento eso

-¿lastima?

-sí, pero si te molesta tanto mejor búscate otro chofer que te lleve con tu amigos

-como quieras, yo solo quiero irme a casa y alejarme lo más posible de este tema, y es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo buscare otro chofer

-espera, la verdad no pensé lo que dije, simplemente es lo que siento y no lo puedo cambiar

-¿entonces, me llevaras?

-si

El resto del camino hacia su auto, fue callado, simplemente no hablamos, y solo nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, a veces notaba frialdad en aquellos ojos azules, y otras veía una calidez, por un momento nos quedamos mirándonos y pude notar un pequeño destello en aquellos ojos, pero cuando hablo el destello desapareció y volvieron aquellos ojos llenos de frialdad y aquella expresión dura y fría.

-llegamos este es mi auto

El auto era un jaguar XJ75 de color negro, era tipo carro deportivo, estaba muy limpio y por dentro era color gris, el carro se veía muy cómodo, y me gustaba.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y cerró la puerta detrás de el, luego se aproximo al asiento del conductor y se detuvo en la puerta, cuando me di cuenta que su amigo el que había visto antes se aproxima casi corriendo hasta Danny. Vi que él se acercaba hacia su amigo y luego hacia mí.

-puedes esperar un momento, Nicolás necesita hablar con migo

-si es importante, te espero

-no me demoro, ponte cómoda

Y ahí quede yo, en ese lujoso carro y viendo como Danny se alejaba con ese tal Nicolás.

Fin pov

Pov Danny

Me encontraba alejándome del carro poco a poco con Nicolás, el tenia una expresión seria, y en sus ojos marrones se reflejaba angustia.

-malas noticias hermano, te tienen atrapado

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-me acabo de enterar de que en realidad tu hermana no está muerta, la agencia te hizo creer eso porque sabían que tú te irías en busca de la agencia A.C.A, querían que los espiaras y luego que te enteraras lo de tu hermana para que volvieras con información, quieren que seas su infiltrado

-¿y creen que aria eso?

-ellos saben que tu arias lo que fuera solo por salvar a tu hermana, y ahora van muy enserio al hablar de que la mataran si no haces lo que te ordenan

-como se atreven, no me gusta cómo trabajan estos tipos, son sucios, y son capaces de matar personas y secuestrar con tal de tener poder y riquezas, quisiera sacar a mi hermana de allí y líbrame de esos tíos de una buena vez

-lo sé hermano, ellos son unos gilipollas, manipuladores, en estos momentos solo quiero que mi novia salga de ahí y se saque esa idea que le metieron en la cabeza aquella vez que llego

-Nicolás…

En sus ojos se reflejaba un dolor, que era por culpa de esa agencia, odio a la agencia R.P, ¿acaso para ganarse la vida hay que ser ricos y poderoso?, pues no comparto eso con ellos, ellos nos la pagaran y tengo que hacer que eso suceda, pero ahora lo más importante es que mi hermana sigue viva y tengo que sacarla de ese lugar.

-gracias por la información, ahora tu sigue en tu trabajo y si te enteras de algo mas solo infórmame.

-ok, ahora ve con tu chica

-deja de decir tonterías

-como tu digas

Se puso la mano en la frente como si fuera un militar y se despidió, corriendo y ocultándose en el bosque, luego yo me dirigí hacia el carro, cuando aquella bella y adorable chica se encontraba con los ojos serrados hasta que yo aparecí

-valla que eres toda una soñadora

-valla que eres un retrasado

-silencio soñadora y mas bien, te llevare a la casa de tu amigos para que molestes a alguien más.

-mejor conduce y por favor no quiero que de tu boca salga ninguna palabra

-bueno, como tu digas y pensar que te contaría lo que paso con la agencia y tu padres

-en ese caso, habla todo lo que quieras

-segura que quieres saber

-solo dímelo, por favor, yo merezco saberlo porque en fin y en cuentas son mis padres de los que se está hablando

-la agencia no quiere que sepas porque ellos no les gusta que anden con chismes por ahí de sus fracasos, para que no llegue a oído de otras agencias, ellos estaban vigilando muy bien a tus padres pero no tanto como ellos creían, se confiaron de que todo estaba bien, y se confiaron de que esa persona era inofensiva, que nunca le aria eso a tus padres

-y ¿Quién es esa persona?

-lo siento, pero eso es algo que no tengo idea, solo me contaron la pequeña parte que te he contado hace un momento

-gracias por contármelo

-no es nada, por cierto mañana empieza la nueva misión a sí que prepárate tendremos que conseguir alguna información con el zorro

-¿Quién es el zorro?

-nuestro informante

-el ¿En realidad se llama así?

-no, es un apodo que el usa para cubrir su verdadera identidad

Luego de un rato llegamos a la casa de sus amigos, los cuales la recibieron y la obligaron a entrar de los mechones, al parecer ellos estaban interesados en saber lo que le estaba sucediendo a cami, lo de sus padres y su tía.

Fin pov

Pov cami

Mis amigos me obligaron a entrar a la casa a rastras y empezaron a interrogarme

-¿Dónde has estado estos últimos 2 días?, y ¿quién era ese chico?-me interrogo Diana y Erik se encontraba mirándome atentamente, esperando a que respondiera a sus preguntas.-dinos, queremos saberlo todo

-pues….el se llama Danny y lo conocí hace poco y he empezado a salir con él estos últimos 2 días y por eso me demoro tanto-mentí-pero no se preocupen intentare estar más tiempo con ustedes, ahora si me disculpan me encuentro muy agotada

Subí a la habitación en la que me estaba quedando, y me tire en la cama, hasta que me quede dormida. Al día siguiente, me levante temprano para ir a la agencia y empezar mi nueva misión.

Danny y yo pasamos medio día, tratando de ubicar al zorro, por medio de las computadoras y los localizadores, cámaras y demás que tenían en la agencia, luego de ubicarlo nos fuimos a hablar con él, el se encontraba en una bodega muy oscura y sucia aparte de ser pequeña para ser bodega, en la bodega la mayoría del espacio lo ocupada una cama, con 2 mesitas a sus lados, una pequeña cocinita, y un comedor de 3 puestos.

-¿tu…. vives aquí?

-es correcto novata, tengo que mantener discreción ante la sociedad y este es como mi pequeño escondite

-bueno chicos no mas babosadas y vamos directo a lo que venimos, infórmanos

-bueno…, no se los puedo decir con palabras pero tengo unos archivos que los ayudaran a jaquear la computadora central del establecimiento de la agencia R.P

De repente note que Danny se puso tenso al escuchar ese nombre pero no le di importancia y continúe con mi trabajo, el hombre bajo, de pelos rubios (el zorro), fue a una de sus mesitas de noche y saco unos documentos con claves y patrones, se quedo observándonos y nos dijo que tengamos cuidado, porque una vez nos equivoquemos se activaran las alarmas y los podrían atrapar. Una vez con aquella información nos dirigimos a la agencia y mi primera misión que fue muy simple por cierto quedo concluida.

 **Mw: gracias a las personas que han seguido con la historia espero que les guste y comenten si algo no les gusto o les pareció increíble**

 **2: aquí termina el cap nos despedimos y esperamos que lo disfrutaran**

 **¿Qué pasara con los amigos de cami?¿y qué le paso a la novia de Nicolás?¿los amigos se enteraran? ¿Será el amor de cami por Danny cierto?**

 **2: bueno nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso, bye**

 **Mw: mew nekochan les desea una pronta lectura bye**

 **A: nos leemos pronto**

 **Capitulo 6: mentiras y mas mentiras**


	6. mentiras y mas mentiras

**Mew nekochan: mw Ambas: 2 Anita 5867: a**

 **2: hello mis lectores, hemos vuelto**

 **Mw: perdón por la tardanza lo que sucedió tiene nombre propio wifi, pero eso se los explicara Ana, y mi falta se llamo vacaciones, correcto si se lo pudieron imaginar estuve de viaje**

 **A: lo que paso queridos es algo trágico ¡NO TENGO INTERNET!, por eso no me he comunicado con esta loca y tampoco he podido actualizar mi otra historia**

 **Mw: y antes de que pregunten porque ahora si se pudo, es porque nos hemos reunido en la baticueva, lo sé, lose es broma no me apuñalen**

 **2: bueno les dejamos al sexy Danny**

 **Capitulo 6: mentiras y más mentiras**

Como la misión quedo completada nos dieron el día libre, luego Danny me llevo a mi casa junto a mis amigos, aparcamos en la entrada y cuando Danny estaba saliendo del auto lo detuve

-tengo que comentarte algo- hice una pausa- en realidad pedirte un favor, para mis amigos somos algo más que solo compañeros

-¿amigos?

-nop, novios

-¿es una declaración?- lo fulmine con la mirada casi penetrando en su alma

-no te ilusiones

-eso quisieras- bufe y me aleje de ese idiota para ir con mis amigos, y sentí que él estaba detrás mío, hasta que puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-somos novios tenemos que actuar como tal

-te estás aprovechando de la situación

-si tu lo dices

Y en ese momento abrieron la puerta, dejando ver a unos amigos levantando las 2 cejas

-solo déjenme pasar

-alguien esta de mal humor-dice Danny

-mira quien lo dice-cuando mis amigos se colocan de espaldas para entrar a la casa, le pego un codazo y le digo entre dientes-aleja tus manos de mi

-como quieras dulzura

Entramos a la sala y me gire hacia Danny

-bueno creo que ya es hora de irte, me imagino que tienes asuntos que atender

-no la verdad no

-entonces quédate a almorzar- y casi mato a mi mejor amiga-comeremos pasta

-me encantaría-hizo una pausa- y ¿tú qué dices dulzura?

Trágame tierra o trágalo a él, el me miraba mientras en mi mente pensaba "largarte"

-claro quédate sería un honor- "horror"

-ahí que linda es mi novia cierto chicos, tan dulce como siempre- lo quiero matar

\- ustedes son la mejor pareja de la historia-exagero mi amiga, "claro la mejor pareja para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

-bueno vamos a comer-"para que él se pueda ir"

Luego de la cena Diana recogió los platos y luego de eso tenía que abrir su bocota cuanto amo a esa chica

-bueno Erik y yo nos vamos

-pero yo no me quiero ir

-claro que si quieres ahora ven

-aaah claro si me tengo que ir- y mi hermoso, apreciado y adorable amigo me dejo sola con el idiota que acoso esperaban que al dejarnos solos nos besaríamos, pues si pensaban eso se equivocaban yo lo echaría a patadas de la casa

\- tus amigos son muy encantadores pero algo entrometidos- señalo la cocina en donde se encontraba Diana espiando como la amiga que es, Danny se fue acercando lentamente a mi

-¿Qué crees que haces?- susurre

\- me lo agradecerás después

Luego se acerco cada vez mas y nuestras narices se rozaron, y paso me beso, no es un beso cualquiera y lo peor de todo es que lo seguí y no me detuve en vez de eso puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y él- en mi cintura, al separarnos por falta de respiración y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, lo lleve afuera para hablar

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-no te quejes soy buen actor

-no era necesario el beso

-al menos ahora tus amigos están convencidos de que estamos saliendo

-ellos se lo creían antes del beso

-no lo creo, por lo que se me mirabas con odio y creo que ellos lo notaron-hizo una pausa- cuando quieras otro solo dimelo

-jajaja que gracioso, ahora si ya te puedes ir

 **Fin pov**

 **Ahora aquí tienen todo el capitulo desde el punto de vista de Danny**

 **Pov Danny**

Llegamos a la casa de sus amigos cuando me iba a bajar del carro Cami me detuvo

-tengo que comentarte algo- hizo una pausa- en realidad pedirte un favor, para mis amigos somos algo más que solo compañeros

-¿amigos?-le pregunte confuso

-nop, novios- quede sorprendido por la respuesta mas no me quedaría atrás

-¿es una declaración?- me fulmino con la mirada

-no te ilusiones- "ya es tarde"

-eso quisieras- bufo y la seguí hasta la puerta poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cintura sintiéndome como todo un galanazo

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-somos novios tenemos que actuar como tal

-te estás aprovechando de la situación

-si tu lo dices

Y en ese momento abrieron la puerta, dejando ver a sus amigos

Luego de la cena la amiga de Cami recogió los platos y empezó a hablar

-bueno Erik y yo nos vamos

-pero yo no me quiero ir

-claro que si quieres ahora ven

-aaah claro si me tengo que ir

Realmente amo a estos chicos, ellos se dirigieron a la cocina dejándome solo con Cami pero no totalmente solo debes en cuando se asomaban por la puerta

\- tus amigos son muy encantadores pero algo entrometidos- señale la cocina en donde se encontraba Diana espiando, me fui acercando lentamente a ella

-¿Qué crees que haces?- susurro

\- me lo agradecerás después

Luego me acerque y nuestras narices se rozaron, y la bese, con dulzura y delicadeza, ella tardo en reaccionar pero lo hizo, y me sorprendió que siguiera el beso esperaba que me rechazara, y al final terminamos con la respiración agitada separándonos por falta de aíre, y ella me guio afuera de la casa

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo muy enojada

-no te quejes soy buen actor- respondí con un poco de decepción

-al menos ahora tus amigos están convencidos de que estamos saliendo-era cierto

-ellos se lo creían antes del beso-yo no estaba tan convencido

-no lo creo, por lo que se me mirabas con odio y creo que ellos lo notaron-hice una pausa- cuando quieras otro solo dimelo-yo quisiera volver a hacerlo

-jajaja que gracioso, ahora si ya te puedes ir-pero no quería hacerlo

 **Mw: tanta demora para esta capitulazo que es genial, sip, porque estaba de vacations**

 **A: a que no se esperaban el beso, mi compañera y yo tenemos muy buena sincronización y hacemos extorción, rimo**

 **2: esperamos que les haya gustado el cap. un beso bye**

 **¿Qué significo el beso? ¿Se formara una pareja?¿que mas misterios se resolverán?**

 **2: nos vemos en el próximo cap. los amamos queridos lectores**

 **Capitulo 7: el misterio de Nicolás**


End file.
